Pups and the battle for earth part 34
Night Ryder: SHUT UP!! (night ryder presses a button, and red lightning strikes ghost rex) Ghost Rex: AAAHHHH!!!! (ghost rex disintegrates) Night Ryder: At least you were one of the lucky few to keep your sanity. (night ryder walks towards the elevator) (ghost rex begins to rematerialize) _________________________________________________________________________________________ (night ryder steps out of the elevator, back nto the launch bay) (assassin and slash walk in) Night Ryder: Ah! How was your tour? Slash: This place is well armored sir. But all I want to know, is when I get to start beating pathetic patrollers! Night Ryder: In time. But right now, your skills are of more use to me for project 'havoc'. Slash: Hmmm........very well sir. BEEP! (a button flashes on the command center) Night Ryder: Speaking of that, our first two recruits are already here! Splish, splash! (ramp goes down, armored transport comes up) (side folds down) Night Ryder: Team, say hello to Brutus and- Assassin: Swift! Its me! (swift looks up withaa puzzled look on his face) (assassin tares of his mask, revealing himself to be another german shepherd) Swift: Fade! How you been, old friend? Assassin/ Fade: Eh, be much better if your meddling brother was dead. (swift smiles) Swift: That makes the two of us then. Brutus: All I care about is going a round of Rock'em, Sock'em, with that blasted mix-breed! (pounds paw against floor) Night Ryder: I asure you that you will all have your revenge. But first we must be able to beat them. That is why I would like you two to go with Slash to train. Assassin, go with Crassus on his attack, and help him out. Assassin/ Fade: Actually sir, I'm dead tired.......so.......can I..........just go to sleep? (assassin cowers, expecting night ryder to get really angry) Night Ryder: Oh, sure. You've had a long d- Thud! (assassin falls on the floor) Assassin/ Fade: Zzzzzzzzz............ Night Ryder: ...Ay. (crassus and doctor beaker exit the elevator) Night Ryder: I trust you are ready to attack? Crassus: Yes sir. Oh, and what of the real Crassus? (the imposter says, noticing the blood on night ryder's hands) Night Ryder: ..................Dead. Crassus: Hooray! I can keep the suit! Night Ryder: Speaking of that, I think its time you were going. (crassus boards the transport) Doctor Beaker: WAIT! (crassus turns around) Beaker: Heeheehee, I present to you, my latest acheivmentt! (the elevator door opens, and a silver german shepherd with red, glowing eyes, walks out) Beaker: Robo pup elites! Crassus: Aesomee! Thos has got to be one of the best days of my life! (more elites exit the elevator, and go into armored transports) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Talon: Zuma! Zuma, mate, wake up! (the chocolate labrador shakes his head and opens his eyes) Zuma: Wha-what time is it? Talon: I don't know. I'll go ask-RYDER! (the blood hound looks at ryder, only to see him sound asleep) (talon runs over to ryder, and shakes him) Talon: Ryder! Ryder wake up! (ryder won't budge) (the pups are scared, because there leader is asleep) Chase: No time to worry about him now. Tundra, use your ice cannon to temporally seal the flanks. Talon, Zuma get to the roof, you projectiles will have the most range there. Duke, are you almost there with that control code? Duke? Duke: Zzzzzzzzzzz............. Chase:'' Oh darn. Rocky, Roger, is that cannon ready yet? Rocky: Almost. (yawns) Wait a second, who put you in charge? Talon: You know anyone better for the job, mate? Rocky: Uummm......you? (the military pup shakes his head) Rocky(annoyed): Fine. Go ahead Chase. Chase: Thanks Talon, Rocky. ''Come on, reinforcements. (another transport emerges from the water) Chase(over pup tag): Skye, can you slow that thing down? Crassus: No! (the paw patrol looks up to see crassus in brand-new armor) Crassus: Bravo, paw patrol! I didn't think you could survive this long. Female Voice: Neither did I! (a bullet whizzes from the shadows, but glances of crass' new armor) (the female pup emerges from the shadows. she's sporting the same gear as assassin, minus the katana and knife launcher) (she turns to chase) Female master spy pup: What up Chase? (chase's face lights up) Chase: Siren! (chase and siren hug) Crassus: Oh a family reunion......JUST IN TIME TO- (the rubble blocking the tunnel starts to rumble) Crassus: Whats that? Siren: Oh nothing much.......just a ton of fellow paw patrollers! And actually Chase isn't my brother, I'm just one of his old friends. Crassus: Oh. Wait, did you just say a ton of paw patrollers?! Siren: Yes, oh yes i did. (the rubble blocking the tunnel is pushed aside by a paw patrol bulldozer) (there is a blare of sirens, roar of engines, and splashes of water, as land vehicles flood the town, jets and helicopters swarm the sky, and water rescue pups storm the beach. And at the head of the police pups, is a light blue jeep, with a golden cage, brandishing the paw patrol emblem on the front) Chase: HAHA! REINFORCEMENTS AT LAST! (talon turns to crassus) Talon: Haha! Your in for it now, mate, Dodgers is here! (the sun breaks over the mountains, forcing crassus to shield his eyes) (by the time they adjust to the light, he finds himself surrounded by police pups in S.W.A.T. gear) Police Pup: Stand down, and shed the armor! Crassus: Not LIKELY! (crassus eradicates the police pup with a gravity ray) Crassus: ROBO PUP ELITES, ATTACK!! (the robo pup elites spring from the transport, killing several police pups) Voice: STAND DOWN! (the robo pups and crassus turn there attention to the voice, and see a blue-furred airdalee terrier) Crassus: And you would be? Dodgers: Dodgers. And you've just killed a couple of my friends. Crassus: Then why don't you join them! Robo pup elites, attack! (the german shepherds charge dodgers, brandishing bloody chainsaws) Dodgers: Too easy. (dodgers grabs an incoming chainsaw by the sides, twirls the robot around, then releases it at its comrades) CRASH! (the robots lie in a mangled heap) Crassus: Mommy! Dodgers: Your turn. Crassus: Uumm........no. (crassus flies away) Natalie: He's getting away! Chase: No, I don't think he is. (crassus thinks he's safe, but then he hears a screech, and turns around to see a missile heading for him) Crassus: AAAHHH!!! (crassus moves out of the way) (crassus suddenly realizes the sky is full of jets and helicopters) Crassus: Good thing this can survive in space. (crassus flies up, up into space) Chase: Rocky, Ryder awake yet? Rocky: (yawn) No (yawn) still out cold. But (yawn) the cannon is finished. Chase: Anthony, you got any spare suits? Anthony: 11 more, also the maximum number of pups my shuttle can hold. Chase: What about you beyond ship? Anthony: Still 11. Chase: Can it hold the scrap cannon as well? Anthony: Yep. Chase: Shawn, Talon, Dodgers, Rocky, Roger, Natalie, Lance, Marcus, Zuma, Skye, suit up, we launch in 10. Talon: You mean where going after him? But we're dead tired, mate, we were up all night! Chase: And if we don't act now, it will be a night wasted. Rocky: (yawn) Talons......(yawn)......right Chase.......(yawn).....we need to zzzzzzzzz.............. Siren: Looks like you need me then. Chase: Glad to have you along, old friend. _________________________________________________________________________________________ (a few minutes later) (on board anthony's deep-spaceship) (talon shakes his head, trying to keep awake) Talon: Chase...... (the police pup looks back at him) Talon: Its not that I don't trust your judgement.......... Chase: You don't think where gonna make it? Not even with Dodgers? Talon: No, mate. Chase: I understand. Anthony: Pups, E.T.A. is 5..............4.................3.............2............ (a yellow laser flashes in front of them) ZAP! Anthony: 1...... Crassus: Miserable paw patrollers! This ends now! (the floor of the ship opens, and chase floats out in space/S.W.A.T gear) Chase: Couldn't have said it better myself! Arf. pistol! (a pistol emerges from chase's pup pack) BANG! Crassus: My armor is bullet proof, or have you forgotenn? Talon: Then lets (yawn) see if its missile proof! (talon launches a missile at crassus) (crassus dodges it) Dodgers: In you face! Literally! (dodgers kicks him in the face, making him spin) Chase: EVERYONE FIRE! BANG, ZAP, RAT-TAT-TAT, BANG, POOM! (the pups shoot everything they have a crassus) KKAABBOOOOMM!! Crassus: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Talon: Not possible! Crassus: Fully possible, bloodhound! (the dust clears, and a massive asteroid is in front of crassus) Talon: WHERE THE HECK DID THAT COME FROM!? (crassus opens his paw, and the asteroid disintegrates, then he closes it, and it comes back together) Crassus: Enjoying the powers of my new suit? I call it olympian mode. Shawn: Now if only you were immortal! (the police pup tackles crassus) (he begins pounding himfuriouslyy) Shawn: FOR WILLIAM, FOR REX, FOR CAROLINE, FOR- Crassus: YOU! ZAP! (crassus shoot an eye blast through shepherds chest, while at the same time knocking him away) Shawn: AAAAAHHhhhhhh................ Roger: SHAWN! NO! (the recycler swims over to the dying pup) Shawn: If..you ever.......find Caroline...............tell her..................I love her. (the german shepherd closes his eyes and dies) (chase is filled with furry) Chase: RRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (crassus fires a laser at chase but he dodges it) Chase: You will pay for taking his life as well as thousands of others! (he tacklss crassus,but instead of punching him, he begins spinning him around) _________________________________________________________________________________________ Female voice: Ryder. Ryder wake up. (ryder opens his eyes and sees katie standing in the sunlight) Ryder: Katie? What are you doing here? Is it daytime? Am I dreaming? Katie: (laughs) No. A Rubble came and woke us up and told us it was safe. (ryder gets up and sees a bunch of paw patrol construction pups rebuilding the town) Ryder: So the reinforcements came. Wait, where are my pup? Katie: Rubble said they were going into space, after Crassus. Ryder: WHAT!?? (ryder taps on his pup pad, and scrolls to chase's badge) Ryder: Chase! What the heck are you doing?! Chase? _________________________________________________________________________________________ (in space) Crassus: Ha do you-whaaa-really think you can defeat-whoa- me simply by spinning me arooouuuuunnnnd? Uuuugggg........ Chase: RAH! (chase sends crassus flying into the side of anthon'y space ship) Ryder(over pup tag): Chase, can you hear me? Chase: Glad your awake sir, but I can't talk now. (chase taps on his pup tag,ending the communication) Crassus(dizzy): Hahaha- uuugggg- that........... didn't hurt a bit. Anthony: Then lets see if this does! (anthony kicks crassus, sending him towards dodgers) Crassus(dizzy): Whoa....... Dodgers: Congrgulationss, you ave just earned the 'stupidest bag guy I have ever punched in the face' award! (dodgers punches crassus towards talon) Talon: Man, mates, Ive been waiting for this! (talon double kicks crassus) Crassus(dizzy): Whoa...Stop that! Natalie: Not LIKELY! (she spins crassus out towards roger) Roger: Ruff! Claw! (the claw comes out of roger's pack, and he grabs crassus by the leg) Roger: Ok you jerk, this is for killing Shawn! (he throws crassus back to anthony's space ship) Crassus(dizzy): Whoa......uugggg.......rrr, oh yeah well take that! (crassus fires a gravity ray at chase, but, due to dizziness, he misses by the mile) Crassus(dizzy): How'd- uuuuggggg- you dodge that? (chase says nothing but pins crassus to the side of the ship) Chase: I should kill you right now........but I wanna see your ugly face first. (chase throws crassus inside anthony's ship) (a minute later, all the pup are inside, and crassus is laying pinned to the floor, too dizzy to attack) (chase fits his paw around crassus' face plate, and prepares to rip it off) Chase: Ready? (the other pups nod their heads) Chase: Rrrr.... CLANK! (crassus' face plate goes flying off) (everyone gasps) Natalie: Your not Crassus! (inside the suit is a german shepherd) Chase: No.......his name is Hit. (the paw patrol stares at chase, wondering how he knows who the shepherd is) (chase pries hit out of the suit, stares him in the eye and snarls) Chase: What the heck are you doing here? Hit: Hahahaha.......you don't know the half of it......AAAARRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Computer Voice: Self destruct sequence initiated.....................3........................ Lance: EVERYONE TO THE COCKPIT, NOW!!! Computer Voice: 2........................ Hit: Hahaha, bomb voyage, paw patrollers! Lance: Arf, arf, laser shield! Computer Voice: 1............................... KKKAAABBBOOOOOOMMM!!! TO BE CONTINUED..................Pups and the battle for earth part 33 Pups and the battle for earth part 35